Mega Man: Battle Mechs
by BleedingSavior
Summary: A lighthearted story. Rock is an 18 year old kid trying to get out from under his brother's Shadow and get a good Standing for the Mars Cup. But another team led by a brialliant Mad Man will get in his way. Can Rock Beat Forte and Get Iris all while compe
1. Chapter 1: Blues only loss

**Mega Man: Battle Mechs**

          The grassland was quite peaceful. The sky was a bright, beautiful blue and the grass lively and full. Small hills outlined the area, but most of the plain was flat. A white bird flew by the horizon, diving for a small lizard it saw on the ground. With its prize in its beak, it flies back up, and narrowly misses being it by a massive blue arm.

          "Get out of here you stupid bird!" exclaimed Rock from the pilot's chamber of his Blue Bomber Mech. Rock moved a lock of his dark brown hair out of his eyes, then grabbed the controls tighter. "Come on Mega Man, let's do this". His Mech retracted its hand into its forearm and formed a gun. The Joe model across the battle area began to run to the left. Rock followed it closely as a large ball of plasma formed at the front of the barrel of his gun. Once the ball was bigger than his mech's head, Rock fired the blast across the landscape, hitting the Joe model in the chest and knocking it off line.

          "Damn it!" the pilot called from inside his mech.

          "YEAH!" Rock cried out in victory.  Rock made his Mech walk back over to a large egg shaped module and got inside. A moment after the egg sealed itself, it shot off the ground and into the air, zooming past the repair mechs coming to his fallen foe.

          The egg rushed by the beautiful scenery, all the while though, Rock was trapped in the dark of the egg, the only light coming from his cabin.

          "Computer, play battle on screen one, show damages on screen two, and show me the battle statistics on screen three" Rock instructed.  Immediately three holographic screens popped up on his window. The middle screen showed a first person view of the battle. The screen to the left showed an outline of his mech, and damaged areas were highlighted in red. The third screen showed a series of numbers and statistics. This was the one Rock was paying most attention to. "No way!" he screamed as he looked at it. "How could his hit percentage be so high? He only hit me four times!"

          "Yes Master Rock, but he fired only five shots. You fired 67 in the course of the ten minutes match, and hit him 27 times" his computer told him.

          Rock changed his attention to the damages. "My father should be able to repair these pretty fast" he said. Rock looked at his watch. "What time does Blues's fight begin?"

          "Your brother's match begins in 10 minutes" the computer told him.

          "Cool, I'll just make it" Rock said.

          Minutes later, the egg arrived at the fighter's station. It was a huge metal building with a circular bottom, and a large tower reaching high into the sky. The egg dropped down a shaft, one of many that surrounded the building. It rushed down the tunnel till it came to a large room with many connecting tunnels.

          "Light Team" Rock said. The egg began again and soon stopped in a large hanger. The egg opened up and locked into place behind the Mech. A staircase rose from the catwalk to the middle of the red gem in the center of Rock's mech's chest. A second later a door opened up and Rock jumped out. He immediately looked to his left. The space next to him was empty. He looked down at the catwalk and saw his father walking up with a large toolbox on wheels.

          "Hey! Pop! Did Blues already leave?" Rock said as he bound down the steps.

          "Oh yes" the old man exclaimed. "Left on the gravy train he did, just after 13'0'clock!" Rock stopped after hearing that.

          "Um…okay dad" Rock said. He had gotten use to his father's ramblings by now. Dr. Light was quite brilliant, but after the death of his wife, he began to loose his mind. Rock ran across the catwalk to the door for the elevator. Before he got in though, he took one last look at Mega Man. Standing 90 feet tall, the catwalk hung around its waist. It had a large box like chest where the pilot's cabin was held. It had medium sized circular shoulders, and tiny upper arms. Its forearms were very wide, giving way to its large black hands. He looked up at its face, staring into its white eyes, which were contoured by the black area around them. Two large sliver crests ran above the eyes, bending around the head. A third crest ran over the top. All three were connected to a red diamond shaped gem on the forehead. "Good job today buddy".  Rock stepped in and the doors closed behind him. "Referee Room" he told the computer, and he began to rise. A moment later, the doors of the elevator opened up into a small room with several tables, and lots of people all talking at once. Phones rang, and people argued as Rock made his way to one of the tables. A small little man in a black and white body suit, and square glasses on atop the base of nose was sitting there, fumbling with piles of paper work. Rock stood there for a moment before the referee noticed him.

          "Oh, hello, you must be Rock Light?" he said looking at a piece of paper.

          "Yes"

          "And where is your opponent?"

          "Um…" Rock said scratching his head. "I don't know"

          "Hmmmmm" the referee remarked. He rubbed his chin. "Okay, well your winnings are 600 zenny and the Sniper Shot weapons program" The referee fumbled with more papers till he took out a contract of some sort. "You'll need to sign here…" Rock signed on the line the man pointed to. "…and here". When Rock was done signing, he shook hands with the referee and walked back to the elevator.

          "Ground floor" Rock said. The elevator descended, and a second later the doors opened up into the common area. He stepped out and looked around. He saw his friends Iris and Auto sitting at a table. Rock straightened his large, blue, sleeveless shirt, and his baggy, blue pants. He tightened his red bandanna and checked his hair in the reflection from the metal walls. He put his hands in his pockets and began to walk towards them, strutting confidently. He nodded his head slightly, hoping to come off as cool to Iris. However, halfway across, he tripped on his own foot and slammed onto the carpeted ground with a loud bang. Everyone turned to look at him and most chuckled. Rock picked himself up and hurried over to his friends.

          "Oh my god! Rock are you okay?" Iris exclaimed as he walked over.

          "Me?" Rock said. He then scoffed and waved his hand. "I'm fine"

          "Oh, that's good" Auto said. "And congratulations on the win"

          "Thanks, that makes it my sixth professional win. I hope I can keep this undefeated record till the Mars Cup begins"

          "That would be great, you would have a great standing in it if you did" Iris said excitedly.

          "What did you win?" Auto said.

          "I got a Sniper Shot" Rock told them.

          "Oh that's awesome!" Iris squealed. "That will come in handy"

          "I know" Rock said. Rock pressed a button and a screen rose up from the table. He pressed a button on the screen, then a holographic keyboard popped up. Rock typed furiously as the screen showed options for food, lodging, and matches. He stopped on one of them, Protoman vs. Berserker". He tapped a button on the screen and the keyboard disappeared. He pressed another button on the screen, and the screen started to show a dessert terrain. Two eggs dropped down on the ground with large crashes, both making craters. A moment later, a large buzzer sounded, and the eggs opened. A large red robot resembling Rock's stepped. The major difference between the two was color, this one was red, with blue gems in the chest and forehead. Also, this mech had no visible eyes. Mounted on its back was a large red shield as well. On the other side of the battleground, a heavily armored black robot stepped out of the other egg. It had spikes all over it's body, and was twirling a large metal ball attached to a chain. Berserker ran at Protoman full speed, then threw his metal ball towards Protoman's chest. Protoman jumped to the side and rolled on the ground. He got to his feet and jumped high into the air to avoid another hit. His hand retracted like Mega Man's and he fired several plasma bursts.  Berserker stumbled with every hit. Protoman fell back down to the ground and kicked Berserker in the face, the only place there were no spikes. Berserker stumbled back again, and Protoman fired several bursts into his chest. Protoman then brought his hands back out and pulled his shield out and held it in his right hand. In his other hand, and sword of pure energy appeared. As Berserker got to his feet, Protoman ran forward and slammed into him. Berserker was knocked back, and Protoman cut Berserker's head off. It rolled on the ground as the loud buzzer rang again.

          "How does he do it?" Rock asked. "How does he win and make it look effortless?"

          "I was the top of his class at the academy," a voice said behind them.

          "Blues!" Rock exclaimed. It was his brother. Blues had medium length black hair and a red long sleeve shirt with a gray jacket over that. His hands were in the pockets of his black pants. "How did you get here so fast?"

          "The camera's have a delay Rock" Blues explained.

          "Oh" Rock said feeling stupid for not knowing that.

          "And just for the record, the guy wasn't a challenge. He relied on his heavy armor, he was easy to maneuver around" Blues explained as he tightened his black fingerless gloves.

          "Oh" Rock said feeling stupid again. "Wow, Blues, you are a good pilot. You have to be a shoe in for the Mars Cup this year". Blues lip quivered for split second.

          "Yes" he finally said. "I came to tell you that dad wants you to practice with your new weapon later". With that, Blues walked away.

          "What was that about?" Iris asked.

          "What?" Rock asked, not knowing what she was talking about.

          "He seemed annoyed when you mentioned the Mars Cup" Iris told.

          "Oh" Rock said now that he knew what she meant. "He made it to the final match of the Mars Cup in the last tournament two years ago…and lost". Iris looked shocked.

          "I don't think I have ever seen him loose. How did he not win the Mars cup two yeas ago?" Iris asked. Rock pressed the button for the keyboard. After typing furiously for a moment, he turned the screen and an archived match was showing.

          "This is the final match of the last Mars Cup" Rock told her.

          Two eggs dropped onto the ground. The buzzer rang, and Protoman stepped out of his egg as it opened. Across the field, the other egg opened up and a black Mech stepped out. It had two large fins coming off it's head and going down to the middle of his back. His wrists were now at wide as Protoman's. On his chest was a yellow gem were four silver beams made an X on his chest. The two robots ran at each other, and the black on jumped into the air and kicked Protoman in the chest. Protoman stumbled back and the black robot fired four quick shots. All hit Protoman's shoulder and blew his right arm off. Protoman grabbed his shield, but the black robot shot it out of his hand as he lifted it up. The black robot ran forward and kicked Protoman again, knocking him off his feet, and taking him off-line. The buzzer rang again.

          "Oh my god" Iris exclaimed. "That guy has to be amazing"

          "His Mech is, that's for sure" Auto said. "It is an unnamed model"

          "What does that mean?" Rock asked.

          "It means there is only one of it, an original" Auto explained. "It was built by the pilot's father. It has the code name Bass though".

          "Who is the pilot?" Iris asked. As if to answer her question, a large group of reporters entered not far from them. They surrounded a young man with long black hair.

          "Look, I do not have time for questions right now" he said. He had a large smug smile on his face, it was obvious he liked the attention. He broke through the reporters and walked towards an elevator.

          "I hope I never have to face that guy" Rock said.

          "Me too" Iris agreed.

          "Well, I'm go gonna test my new weapon, I'll see you guys later"


	2. Chapter 2: Heated Competiton

Rock entered the hanger and saw his father polishing Mega Man's arm.

"Hey Pop" Rock said as he entered the hanger. "Blues told me to come down to practice with my new weapon"

"Of course he did, Blues is a good boy!" Dr. Light exclaimed as he hund upside down from the Protoman Mech's arm.

"Yeah" Rock said, humoring him. Rock pressed a large button and the stairs to the pilot's chamber began to construct themselves. Rock ran up to the chamber as it opened and jumped in. The stairs moved away as the doors closed. Rock was in the dark for a few seconds before the lights turned on, and his window gave him a view of outside. Rock pressed a few buttons on a side console, and the egg closed around him.

          "VR Training" he said clearly. He then felt the egg move backward as it entered the travel tube. He felt it stop every now and then, but the egg moved quickly through the twists and turns of the tunnel. When it stopped, The egg opened up. The door to the chamber opened up and an attendant was there waiting in a hovering pod.

          "Okay, you're in chamber 4" he said. Rock nodded and the doors closed. Rock walked his mech forward to a large door with the number 4 painted on it. A second, later the door opened and Rock walked into a large room with a green grid all over the floor, ceiling, and walls. The room flashed bright green for a moment, then Rock was in a cityscape. Several red, floating spheres began to pop up every where. Rock put a disk into a slot to his left and pressed a few buttons on the keyboard to his right.

          "Sniper Shot" Rock said clearly. His window lit up with a large blue cross hair with several lines on it. In the center was a green circle. Outside, Mega Man's gun arm lifted up. Rock began to move the control for the gun around and the circle moved too. Every time he would move it over a sphere, it would turn red and beep. He held it over one sphere, and the circle became smaller and smaller every couple seconds. He fired a shot and a thin laser beam blasted through the sphere's core, and it exploded. "Awesome" Rock said as he began blasting every sphere he could. After destroying almost 40 spheres, Rock began to move around while using the sniper shot. Soon he had mastered it. Rock made his way out of the VR room and back into his egg. He looked at his watch.

          "Oh God!" He cried out. "Iris has a soon! Computer, how long till Iris's match?"

          "Iris's match begins in three minutes" his computer told him.

          "Ah, man! I'm gonna miss it!" Rock exclaimed. His egg dropped him off at his hanger. He jumped out of the cabin and down the stairs. "Bye Dad!" Rock exclaimed.

          "Goodbye Mr. Rabbit" Dr. Light yelled after him, waving furiously at his son. Rock jumped into the elevator and it took him to the ground floor. He ran to the table Auto were sitting at. Rock called up the view screen and began searching for the match.

          "Good lord Rock, Calm down" Auto laughed.

          "I don't want to miss Iris' match!" he exclaimed.

          "Rock, it just started, don't worry" Auto told him. Rock wasn't listening. He looked through the match roster till he found Roll vs. Firewoman.

          "AH! Found it!" he called out excitedly. Auto rolled his eyes. Rock saw this. "Shut up"

          "I didn't say anything" Auto said.

          "You were thinking it" Rock said coldly.

          "Who is she facing?" Auto asked.

          "Someone code-named Firewoman" Rock said.

          The two eggs dropped onto the densely forested area. After the buzzer's sounded, the two Mechs stepped out. One was a tall female-bodied mech of pink and white. Adding to its look were long, metal, yellow tendrils coming out from underneath its helmet. The mech had no obvious weapons, but looked quick and agile. The other was tall and female-bodied too. On the top of its head was a large flame atop a white furnace. Its body was mostly red except for its chest that looked like a grate, and it's forearms and feet. The two robots didn't move for a moment, then Roll ran at Firewoman. She jumped into the air and kicked Firewoman in the chest. Firewoman stumbled back, and Roll kept attacking with punches and kicks. Firewoman managed to block and push her back. Roll did two back flips and stood ready to fight again. Firewoman put both of her hands forward and both hands retracted. She shot a large blast of fire out of both. Roll dove out of the way as the fire began to burn the trees. Firewoman moved in a circle, chasing Roll as she ran around.

          "Come on Iris" Rock said. Roll dove under the flames and rolled close to Firewoman. Roll jumped up and knocked Firewoman's arms to the side, and then did a kick flip. Firewoman stumbled, but answered back with a barrage of small fireballs. Roll covered her chest as the fireballs hit her again and again. Firewoman stopped and ran forward. She hit Roll in the face hard and knocked her off her feet. Roll landed on the ground and made it shake. She rolled backwards over her head to get on her feet. Roll ducked another punch and answered back with a kick to the side of Firewoman's head. She then hit Firewoman's chest with three quick kicks right after another, then jumped into the air and did a tornado kick knocking Firewoman back. She threw her arms out and to guns appeared made of energy. She aimed at Firewoman's head and fired. Firewoman ducked the blasts and ran forward at Roll. Roll threw her left arm out and pointed at Firewoman. Her hair began to grow and shot out off her head at Firewoman. Her hair wrapped around Firewoman's legs and tied her arms to her waist. Firewoman struggled against the coils, but fell for her effort. Roll jumped high into the air, and came back down pointing her foot sharply downward. Firewoman rolled to the side just in time, and broke free off his restraints. She then retracted her hands and fired a large fireball from both guns, and knocked Roll back, and off-line.

          "Damn!" Rock exclaimed. He slammed his hand down on the table in anger.

          "She lost?" Auto asked.

          "Yeah" Rock said.

          "Let's go see her" Auto said. "With the delay from the cameras, she is probably already downstairs in the hanger". They got up from the table and walked over to the elevator. When they got there, the door opened, and beautiful girl with long black hair, wearing a tight black outfit stepped out, followed by Forte. Blues scowled when he saw Forte. Forte didn't seem to notice him.

          "Good job with that fight Cinder" Forte said. "She almost had you for a second with that hair of hers"

          "You have to be kidding Forte" She laughed. Rock thought about saying something for a moment, but Auto pulled him into the elevator.

          Auto and Rock stepped out of the elevator and saw Iris leaning against the rail of the catwalk staring at her Roll Mech.

          "We almost had her" she sighed. The guys walked over and Rock put his arm around her.

          "Hey Iris, it's okay. We've all been there" Rock said.

          "Thanks" She said. "It's okay, but I have only had two wins. I want to know what is wrong with my Mech"

          "There is nothing wrong with Roll" Auto said. It is just hard to use a Fighter Mech instead of an Weapon Mech" She smiled.

          "Come on, I'll buy you dinner" Rock said.

          "Thanks" Iris said. She looked at her feet for a moment, then looked back up angrily at Rock. "What do you mean 'We've All been there before'! Your undefeated Rock!"

          "Um…Uh" Rock looked for something to say in response, but he went blank.

          Cinder and Forte entered their living quarters. Slash, Spark, Fraust and Dozer were there as well.

          "Where is our father?" forte asked.

          "In his room" Spark told them. Forte and Cinder walked into their father's bedroom. The old man was about Dr. Light's age, balding with long dark gray hair around the side of his head. He was staring out the window at the large green pasture that surrounded the compound.

          "Hello Father" Forte said. The old man turned around.

          "Hello son, how was your fight today?"

          "Quick as usual" Forte said confidently.

          "And yours?" the old man asked his daughter.

          "Simple" Cinder said. "She was a fighter Mech, kids play"

          "Good, good".

          "Father, what of our plans?" Forte asked.

          "Mars will be ours soon Forte. First lets worry about the Mars Cup"

          "The Mars Cup will be no contest" Forte said in a snide tone.

          "I would not be surprised if there is someone that can give you a little competition Forte".

          "Please, the Wily name inspires fear in all contenders" Forte said.

          "Yes, well once inside capital for the Mars Cup Ceremony we will make our move. At that time, King will be ready". Wily began to laugh and his son and daughter just watched him as his smiled into the glass, his dark eyes narrowed.

Rock entered the hanger and saw his father polishing Mega Man's arm.

"Hey Pop" Rock said as he entered the hanger. "Blues told me to come down to practice with my new weapon"

"Of course he did, Blues is a good boy!" Dr. Light exclaimed as he hund upside down from the Protoman Mech's arm.

"Yeah" Rock said, humoring him. Rock pressed a large button and the stairs to the pilot's chamber began to construct themselves. Rock ran up to the chamber as it opened and jumped in. The stairs moved away as the doors closed. Rock was in the dark for a few seconds before the lights turned on, and his window gave him a view of outside. Rock pressed a few buttons on a side console, and the egg closed around him.

          "VR Training" he said clearly. He then felt the egg move backward as it entered the travel tube. He felt it stop every now and then, but the egg moved quickly through the twists and turns of the tunnel. When it stopped, The egg opened up. The door to the chamber opened up and an attendant was there waiting in a hovering pod.

          "Okay, you're in chamber 4" he said. Rock nodded and the doors closed. Rock walked his mech forward to a large door with the number 4 painted on it. A second, later the door opened and Rock walked into a large room with a green grid all over the floor, ceiling, and walls. The room flashed bright green for a moment, then Rock was in a cityscape. Several red, floating spheres began to pop up every where. Rock put a disk into a slot to his left and pressed a few buttons on the keyboard to his right.

          "Sniper Shot" Rock said clearly. His window lit up with a large blue cross hair with several lines on it. In the center was a green circle. Outside, Mega Man's gun arm lifted up. Rock began to move the control for the gun around and the circle moved too. Every time he would move it over a sphere, it would turn red and beep. He held it over one sphere, and the circle became smaller and smaller every couple seconds. He fired a shot and a thin laser beam blasted through the sphere's core, and it exploded. "Awesome" Rock said as he began blasting every sphere he could. After destroying almost 40 spheres, Rock began to move around while using the sniper shot. Soon he had mastered it. Rock made his way out of the VR room and back into his egg. He looked at his watch.

          "Oh God!" He cried out. "Iris has a soon! Computer, how long till Iris's match?"

          "Iris's match begins in three minutes" his computer told him.

          "Ah, man! I'm gonna miss it!" Rock exclaimed. His egg dropped him off at his hanger. He jumped out of the cabin and down the stairs. "Bye Dad!" Rock exclaimed.

          "Goodbye Mr. Rabbit" Dr. Light yelled after him, waving furiously at his son. Rock jumped into the elevator and it took him to the ground floor. He ran to the table Auto were sitting at. Rock called up the view screen and began searching for the match.

          "Good lord Rock, Calm down" Auto laughed.

          "I don't want to miss Iris' match!" he exclaimed.

          "Rock, it just started, don't worry" Auto told him. Rock wasn't listening. He looked through the match roster till he found Roll vs. Firewoman.

          "AH! Found it!" he called out excitedly. Auto rolled his eyes. Rock saw this. "Shut up"

          "I didn't say anything" Auto said.

          "You were thinking it" Rock said coldly.

          "Who is she facing?" Auto asked.

          "Someone code-named Firewoman" Rock said.

          The two eggs dropped onto the densely forested area. After the buzzer's sounded, the two Mechs stepped out. One was a tall female-bodied mech of pink and white. Adding to its look were long, metal, yellow tendrils coming out from underneath its helmet. The mech had no obvious weapons, but looked quick and agile. The other was tall and female-bodied too. On the top of its head was a large flame atop a white furnace. Its body was mostly red except for its chest that looked like a grate, and it's forearms and feet. The two robots didn't move for a moment, then Roll ran at Firewoman. She jumped into the air and kicked Firewoman in the chest. Firewoman stumbled back, and Roll kept attacking with punches and kicks. Firewoman managed to block and push her back. Roll did two back flips and stood ready to fight again. Firewoman put both of her hands forward and both hands retracted. She shot a large blast of fire out of both. Roll dove out of the way as the fire began to burn the trees. Firewoman moved in a circle, chasing Roll as she ran around.

          "Come on Iris" Rock said. Roll dove under the flames and rolled close to Firewoman. Roll jumped up and knocked Firewoman's arms to the side, and then did a kick flip. Firewoman stumbled, but answered back with a barrage of small fireballs. Roll covered her chest as the fireballs hit her again and again. Firewoman stopped and ran forward. She hit Roll in the face hard and knocked her off her feet. Roll landed on the ground and made it shake. She rolled backwards over her head to get on her feet. Roll ducked another punch and answered back with a kick to the side of Firewoman's head. She then hit Firewoman's chest with three quick kicks right after another, then jumped into the air and did a tornado kick knocking Firewoman back. She threw her arms out and to guns appeared made of energy. She aimed at Firewoman's head and fired. Firewoman ducked the blasts and ran forward at Roll. Roll threw her left arm out and pointed at Firewoman. Her hair began to grow and shot out off her head at Firewoman. Her hair wrapped around Firewoman's legs and tied her arms to her waist. Firewoman struggled against the coils, but fell for her effort. Roll jumped high into the air, and came back down pointing her foot sharply downward. Firewoman rolled to the side just in time, and broke free off his restraints. She then retracted her hands and fired a large fireball from both guns, and knocked Roll back, and off-line.

          "Damn!" Rock exclaimed. He slammed his hand down on the table in anger.

          "She lost?" Auto asked.

          "Yeah" Rock said.

          "Let's go see her" Auto said. "With the delay from the cameras, she is probably already downstairs in the hanger". They got up from the table and walked over to the elevator. When they got there, the door opened, and beautiful girl with long black hair, wearing a tight black outfit stepped out, followed by Forte. Blues scowled when he saw Forte. Forte didn't seem to notice him.

          "Good job with that fight Cinder" Forte said. "She almost had you for a second with that hair of hers"

          "You have to be kidding Forte" She laughed. Rock thought about saying something for a moment, but Auto pulled him into the elevator.

          Auto and Rock stepped out of the elevator and saw Iris leaning against the rail of the catwalk staring at her Roll Mech.

          "We almost had her" she sighed. The guys walked over and Rock put his arm around her.

          "Hey Iris, it's okay. We've all been there" Rock said.

          "Thanks" She said. "It's okay, but I have only had two wins. I want to know what is wrong with my Mech"

          "There is nothing wrong with Roll" Auto said. It is just hard to use a Fighter Mech instead of an Weapon Mech" She smiled.

          "Come on, I'll buy you dinner" Rock said.

          "Thanks" Iris said. She looked at her feet for a moment, then looked back up angrily at Rock. "What do you mean 'We've All been there before'! Your undefeated Rock!"

          "Um…Uh" Rock looked for something to say in response, but he went blank.

          Cinder and Forte entered their living quarters. Slash, Spark, Fraust and Dozer were there as well.

          "Where is our father?" forte asked.

          "In his room" Spark told them. Forte and Cinder walked into their father's bedroom. The old man was about Dr. Light's age, balding with long dark gray hair around the side of his head. He was staring out the window at the large green pasture that surrounded the compound.

          "Hello Father" Forte said. The old man turned around.

          "Hello son, how was your fight today?"

          "Quick as usual" Forte said confidently.

          "And yours?" the old man asked his daughter.

          "Simple" Cinder said. "She was a fighter Mech, kids play"

          "Good, good".

          "Father, what of our plans?" Forte asked.

          "Mars will be ours soon Forte. First lets worry about the Mars Cup"

          "The Mars Cup will be no contest" Forte said in a snide tone.

          "I would not be surprised if there is someone that can give you a little competition Forte".

          "Please, the Wily name inspires fear in all contenders" Forte said.

          "Yes, well once inside capital for the Mars Cup Ceremony we will make our move. At that time, King will be ready". Wily began to laugh and his son and daughter just watched him as his smiled into the glass, his dark eyes narrowed.


	3. Chapter 3: Outlasted Family

          A loud buzzer rang again and again in Rock's room. One leg over the side of his bed, his sheets contorted in a strange clump over the center of his body, Rock slept as if dead. The buzzer rang louder after ten minutes, then even louder after five. Blues kicked the door open and punched his brother in the chest. Rock shot up and grabbed his chest in pain.

          "OW!" he cried out.

          "Get up" Blues ordered. "And turn that off". Rock scowled at his brother, then turned and saw his clock.

          "OH NO!" Rock exclaimed when he saw the time. It was quarter past nine. Rock jumped out of bed and grabbed a pair of pants. He grabbed a blue shirt and pulled it on quickly, then grabbed his lucky bandanna, and hastily tied it around his head. He ran out of his room and to the kitchen table. Everyone on the team was there. Blues was reading the paper, Auto was working on some kind of small engine, Iris was making more coffee, and Dr. Light was inspecting his hand as if he had just discovered it. Iris put a cup of coffee down in front of Rock, then sat down with her own.

          "Don't worry Rock, you'll make it on time" Iris said.

          "No I won't! I've got…" he checked his watch. "10 minutes!" he exclaimed.

          "10 minutes till what?" Dr. Light asked.

          "Till I am due at the referee station!" Rock exclaimed. Blues looked up for a moment from the newspaper, but looked back shaking his head in disbelief. Rock gulped his coffee down quickly.

          "Wait! It's too hot to drink that fast!" Iris warned him, but it was too late. Rock grabbed his neck as the hot liquid went down throat. He got up and turned the water faucet on and gulped water down to cool his throat down.

          "Okay, I'm going" Rock yelled as he grabbed a piece of toast and ran out the door.

          Rock ran through the hall of apartments to the elevator. He pressed the button repeatedly till it opened up. Inside was Forte. Forte looked at Rock disapprovingly as he inspected the way Rock looked. His hair was uncombed, his clothes wrinkled and wet, and his bandanna lopsided. Rock stepped onto the elevator and fixed his bandanna. He looked at his watch, he was going to make it.

          "Referee room" Rock said, taking in a deep breath of relief. As the door opened, Forte stepped off and walked off to a table. Rock stepped off the elevator, and pulled out a small piece of paper with the table he would need to go to scribbled down on it.

          "A42" Rock told himself and he made his way along the tables looking at the numbers on each one. When he saw A42, he looked up, and his feeling of relief was gone. There at the table was Forte singing the pre-fight contract. His mouth dropped open in shock, but he caught himself as the referee looked up.

          "Ah, Mr. Light, please sign here and here" the referee said. Rock grabbed the referee's pen and signed the contract as his hand violently shook from fear.  When he was done, he shook the ref's hand, then Forte's.

          "Good luck" Forte said with an eerie smile on his face.

          "You too" Rock said. The two men went to two of the elevators and went to their perspective hangers.  Rock slowly walked up the elevator and got into Mega Man. He flipped on several switches and the systems started up. The egg shut and Rock got ready as the egg shot through the tunnel, and out into the air.

          "Okay, what will help me to begin with?" Rock said as he looked through his weapons. "Definitely Mega Buster, sniper shot could help. And Machine gun" Rock said. He loaded the programs, and a violent shaking told Rock that the eggs had landed. A large 5 appeared on his window, and when it got to zero, the buzzer rang and the egg opened. Rock ran out and saw that the terrain was covered by small hills. "At least I have some cover" Rock said as he saw Forte step out in Bass. Bass looked from side to side, then saw Mega Man dive behind a large hill.

          "What a rookie, he is scared of me" Forte said. He made Bass walk forward and aim right at the center of the hill. He fired a shot that went clear through the ground, and came out right above Mega Man's shoulder. Rock looked down at the large plasma ball in front of his gun barrel.

          "Now or never" Rock said confidently. He stood up and fired the blast right at Bass's chest. Bass moved his at the waist to avoid the blast, and when he looked back Mega Man was gone.  Forte looked down on his radar and saw Rock has moved his mech to Bass's left. Bass aimed and fired three plasma balls. Mega Man stood up and all three hit him. One in each shoulder and one above his chest gem. Mega Man stumbled back and retracted him hand and fired a quick round of rapid bursts. Bass jumped from side to side to avoid them, but one hit his arm.

          "IMPOSSIBLE!" Forte said. "This kid is going down!". Bass ran forward and tackled Mega Man, then rolled off of him to his feet. Mega Man turned over and got to his feet to block another kick. Mega Man threw Bass's leg up and ran backwards, then jumped behind another hill. Bass ran forward and dove over the hill as Mega Man did as well. Mega Man stood up with a half-charged shot and hit Bass in the chest. Rock turned on the Sniper shot and aimed at Bass's forehead while Forte was knocked off guard. The circle turned red and reached its smallest size before Rock fire. The beam shot through the air quickly. Forte regained control just in time to barely dodge the shot, almost. The beam shot diagonally through Bass's left shoulder as he jumped to the side, making his arm useless. "That is it!" Forte called out as he loaded program. "Let's see you handle the Chaos Cannon". Bass rolled on the ground and got to his feet. He retracted his usable hand, then ran behind a large rock formation.

          "I can do this, I can win" Rock told himself. He began to charge up another shot. Rock ran around the rock formation to fire, but as when he did, no one was there. Rock looked down on his radar, then turned around right as a large blue blast hit him in the chest. Bass then ran forward and landed a hard punch to Mega Man's head. Mega Man dropped to his knees as his systems shut down, leaving Rock helpless inside him. Rock slammed his hands down on the console in anger. Bass stepped back inside his egg, and it flew off. A moment later, a mech larger than Mega Man walked up. It was a large head with feet and a yellow construction helmet. It's large white eyes looked down at Mega Man. The top of the head opened up and two large arms grabbed Mega Man and dropped him inside. Rock waited as the worker inside opened his cabin and helped him out.

          "Wow man, that was amazing" the guy said.

          "Yeah, bet you've never seen anyone loose as easily" Rock said in a depressed tone.

          "No man, you actually lasted the longest against Forte Wily than anyone I have ever seen" the worker said.

          "What?" Rock asked in shock.

          "Yeah, you lasted almost 7 minutes. The longest match I have ever seen against Forte and Bass was the final Match of the Mars Cup two years ago". The worker told him.

          "I outlasted Blues" Rock said in his mind. "No way".

          Rock was numb as he entered the referee station. He walked up to his table, and the referee was waiting for him.

          "You certainly took your sweat time" he said coldly as he shoved the post fight contract across the table.

          "Sorry" Rock said. He grabbed the pen and signed the paper. He shook hands with the referee and walked over to the elevator. When the doors opened up, Blues was right there.

          "Hey" Blues said. He stepped off the elevator and walked away towards his table. Rock got in the elevator and sat against the wall.

          "How do I tell him?" Rock asked himself. "How do I tell my brother that I almost beat the only person he hasn't beaten". Rock ran his hands through his hair. He needed to talk to his friends.

          "It isn't that big a deal" Iris told him.

          "Yes it is!" Rock exclaimed. "My brother takes the utmost pride in his fighting. How do I tell him I have been at it a few months and I did more than he did"

          "Do you think he will care?" Auto asked.

          "I have no idea" Rock said as his head dropped and slammed onto the table with a loud bang.

          "I think you are blowing this out of proportion" Iris told him. "You should be happy you did so well, and Blues should be happy for you". Rock looked up.

          "You're right, I should be happy" Rock said cheering up. "I mean, I only have one loss, and it was against the best fighter on Mars"

          "Yeah" Auto exclaimed. "That's the spirit"

          "Yeah" Rock yelled and he stood up, knocking his chair over. "You know what? So what if I am better than Blues. Is it a bad thing If I am?"

          "Here comes Blues" Iris said. She pointed to at the other side of the room.

          "Where?!" Rock shrieked. He jumped down behind the table. "I trust you guys won't tell him, right?"

          "Yeah" said both of them disappointed in Rock's rabid loss of Confidence.

          Back in the Wily's living quarters, Forte was fuming about the results of the match.

          "That little bastard took me out of competition for 4 days!" he boomed. He kicked an empty trash been across the room.

          "Calm down Forte" Wily said. "It is no big deal"

          "No Big Deal! I need as many wins as I can get!" Forte exclaimed. "These four days will make me drop in standings for the Mars Cup"

          "Really, brother" Cinder began. "If you are this worked up over a little boy, why don't you do something about it"

          "Like what Cinder?" Forte asked in a tone that belittled Cinder.

          "Like get revenge on his team, make them all fear us" She told him.

          "That is not a bad idea" Forte said. "One problem…I HAVE NO MECH!!"

          "There is no reason to shout Forte" Cinder snapped at him.

          "Calm down both of you" Wily said. "Forte, I will do what I can to help you get revenge, but until then, stop sulking and get to work on fixing Bass"

          "But father…you…I mean, aren't you…" Forte stumbled with the shock of what his father just said.

          "What? Am I going to do the repairs?" Wily said snidely. "No, I am not your slave. I built the mech, you take care of it".

          "Fine" Forte barked. Forte turned on heel and walked out of the room.

          "Why are you making him do the repairs?" Cinder asked.

          "I wanted him to leave, he was bugging me" Wily said.


End file.
